moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:Shuriken
The is a fantasy Weapon available at Age 6 as an alternative to the Hunting Bow, Great Hammer, Wooden Shield, and the Mc Grabby. Technical * The Shuriken deals 5 damage to everything, even . * The Player moves at 110% movement speed, holding the Shuriken. * The Shuriken can attack once every 100 milliseconds (0.1 Seconds) * The shuriken cost 4 stone to throw. * The Shuriken travels extremely fast, 4x human speed * When thrown the shuriken spins (similar to the Windmill Hat, Spinning Spikes, Spike Gear). * Instead of a recoil effect like the Musket, the shuriken has a lunge effect that is useful for chasing people players down. * When the shuriken is clicked to be thrown the player's arm goes back then goes forward and is released. * If the assassin gear is equipped one can throw a shuriken and still not be seen. Strategy Using * If someone tries to run throw a shuriken at them, thus lunging towards them, and eventually catching up to them or killing them. When You have caught up to them switch to melee and attack. * If you want to get away from someone or something the lunge effect can also be used to your advantage. You can throw the shuriken the direction you want to go and lunge that way. ** For an example: if MOOFIE (or any Hostile mob) is about to pin you down, lunge out of the way, by throwing a shuriken. * The Musketeer Hat should be considered because it reduces the cost of the shuriken from 4 to 2. * Make sure to have lots of stone so your supply doesn’t run out. * Shurikens work well against level one players, but spawn killing isn’t very nice or honorable. * Shurikens were used as distractions, so use them that way. Against * The shield works well against a shuriken user since it blocks their throws. * Shuriken users need space and like to move, so try to get them stuck in a pit trap so they can’t move, or when they lunge toward you place a spike, so they get damaged or killed. * Shuriken users also need open spaces without obstacles, so place spike fields, so they have a harder time trying to use shurikens. Gold Variant The gold variant is obtained when one collects 3000 resources with it. It does 6 (Actually 5.5) damage to everything. The gold variant looks the same as the normal variant except that it has gold coloring. Diamond Variant The diamond variant is obtained when 4000 more resources are obtained (total of 7000). The diamond variant does 6 damage (actually 5.9) to everything. The diamond variant has the same shape but has the blue diamond color, but it has gray spikes coming out between each large blue spike. Ruby Variant The ruby variant is obtained when 5000 additional resources are gathered (for a total of 12,000 resources. The ruby variant deals the same damage as the diamond variant except that it has the bleed effect most ruby weapons have. The Ruby variant has the same shape as the diamond variant except that the spikes are more exaggerated and the colors are red and black. Real Life Equivalent The shuriken came from Japan and was used by samurais and ninjas. Shuriken in Japanese means “hidden hand blade”. The shuriken wasn’t made to necessarily kill but to misdirect or distract one’s opponent. The shuriken wasn’t the main weapon more of a side weapon that could be used as a large advantage. The art of wielding a shuriken is known as shurikenjutsu. Some common names are ninja stars and throwing stars. Trivia * These shuriken designs are based on the hira shuriken or shaken. * Images made using GIMP editing software History * Never.005 - Nerfed damage to 5 * Never.004 - Sprite changes on all but default * Never.003 - Nerfed damage to 10, Buffed throw speed to 0.1 seconds, and Buffed movement speed to 110% * Never.002 - Made throwing cost 4 stone * Never.001 - Added Footnotes The shape of the Shuriken was found online and the colors are changed and added.